


Karanteeniajan parisuhteita aloittelijoille

by Suolasilli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, COVID-19, Comedy, Depression, Dorks in Love, First Love, Friendgroup, Friendship, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jamison needs a hug, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Has ADHD, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pet Names, Racism, References to Depression, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Jokes, Teams, Time Skips, quarantine au
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suolasilli/pseuds/Suolasilli
Summary: Ja sitten koko maailma sulkeutui. Maan rajat sulkeutuivat. Kaikki puhuivat viruksesta, joka levisi kulovalkean tavoin. Jamison ei päässyt enää takaisin Yhdysvaltoihin. Lúcio ei päässyt enää takaisin Brasiliaan. He olivat jumissa omissa maissaan. Välillä Lúcio kadehti niitä, jotka olivat saaneet pitää rakkaita vierellään, sillä hänen rakkaansa sattui juuri pandemian aikaan olemaan Australiassa, kun Lúcio taas oli Yhdysvalloissa.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 2





	Karanteeniajan parisuhteita aloittelijoille

**Author's Note:**

> En oo kirjottanu vielä yhtäkään karanteeniteemaista ficciä. Toivottavasti tää pikkuinen rareshipillä maustettu karanteenificci auttaa pahimman ajan läpi.
> 
> Pysykää turvassa, käyttäkää maskia ja peskää käsiä<3 Ja voimia niille, joiden rakkaat ja läheiset on kaukana.

He tapasivat aika samalla tavalla, kuin kuka tahansa eri maista oleva pariskunta; opiskelujen kautta. Lúcio oli lähtenyt opiskelemaan New Yorkiin ihan vaan, koska Brasilia ei tuntunut juuri oikealta tavalta kehittää kansainvälisyyttä. Lúcio puhui sujuvasti englantia ja koki sen jopa olevansa oma kielensä. Sitä hän ei tosin osannut odottaa, että juuri tuossa paikassa hän kohtaisi miehen, jota hän tulisi rakastamaan vielä pitkään – eikä hän myöskään osannut odottaa tapaavansa muitakin mahtavia persoonia. Koska kyseessä oli tosiaan arvostettu kansainvälinen yliopisto, Lúcio tapasi useita eri tyyppejä ympäri maailmaa ja heistä tuli tiivis kaveriporukka, joka tapaili opintojenkin jälkeen. Nyt he olivat kaikki jo päälle parikymppisiä ja tekivät töitä tai opiskelivat lisää. Tänä samaisena opiskeluvuonna oli Lúcio tavannut myös australialaisen pojan, Jamison Fawkesin. Hän oli aika huonoista oloista kotoisin oleva poika, joka opiskeli tekniikkaa. Hän oli päässyt kouluun pitkälti oman asiantuntevuutensa takia, sillä hän oli jo kotona harrastellut tekniikan parissa. Jamisonilla nimittäin oli mielenterveysongelmia aika roimasti. Hänen oli hankala keskittyä ja hänellä oli masennuskausia, jolloin Lúciosta tuntui, ettei hän millään saanut yhteyttä rakkaaseensa. Välillä Jamison saattoi sulkeutua päiviksi ja Lúcio pelkäsi pahinta. Silloin hän oli yleensä mennyt rakkaansa luokse tämän asunnolle ja pidellyt häntä tuntikausia syleilyssään, sanomatta mitään. Lúcio tiesi, että Jamisonin isä oli hyvin väkivaltainen ja äiti joi koko ajan. Silti Jamison vaikutti niin positiiviselta, niin yrittäväiseltä, että se oli ihan ihmeellistä. Hän oli pirteä ja energinen, sekä puhui paljon. Tämä johtui varmaan ADHD:stä, mutta Lúcio rakasti sitä puhuvaa ja ylienergistä Jamisonia, joka välillä hyppi Lúcion päällä aamuisin ja kiljui; _Herää, herää, HERÄÄ!!_

Lúcio muisti edelleen heidän ensisuudelmansa. Se oli joissakin opiskelijabileissä ja he olivat molemmat pienessä hiprakassa. Ne olivat kaupungin ulkopuolella pienessä omakotitalossa. Paetakseen ihmisjoukkoa, Jamison ja Lúcio olivat lähteneet kävelylle ja päätyneet erään mäen päälle katselemaan kaupunkia. Siellä he olivat suudelleet ensimmäisen kerran ja siitä lähti heidän suhteensa. Lúcio oli maailman onnellisin ja maailman rakastunein ja oli edelleen. He viettivät niin paljon aikaa yhdessä ja kävivät jouluna lomailemassa myös Riossa, josta Lúcio oli kotoisin. Toki heillä oli riitojakin ja muuta, mutta niistä selvittiin yllättävän helposti puhumalla. Lúcio oli kuitenkin aika rauhallinen persoona ja hyvä kuuntelija, vaikka puhui itsekin mielellään. Hän oli kaikkien kaveri ja se näkyi. Kun opiskelut sitten oli saatu loppuun, olivat Jamison ja Lúcio ajatelleet, että he etsisivät molemmat töitä Yhdysvalloista ja asettuisivat sinne asumaan. Jamison löytäisi jotain teknikon töitä ja Lúcio, joka oli valmistunut musiikinopettajaksi, etsisi itselleen uraa musiikinopettajana jostain päin osavaltiota. He voisivat asettua aloilleen ja hankkia vaikka koiran. He kävisivät lämpiminä aamuina kävelemässä rannalla ja suutelisivat siellä, kuin rakastuneet hölmöt. Mutta sitten kaikki murskaantui. Lähes kaikki Lúcion ystävät valmistuivat joulun tiennoilla 2019. Uutta vuotta odotettiin innolla ja he viettivät sitä yhdessä. Kun valmistuminen oli ohi, Jamison ilmoitti lähtevänsä käymään kotonaan Australiassa hakemassa hieman tavaroitaan ja kertomassa suunnitelmistaan sukulaisille ja perheelle paremmin. Vaikka hänellä oli kotona kurjaa, hän kuitenkin rakasti vanhempiaan ja sukulaisiaan ja halusi nähdä heitä vielä, ennen kuin Jamison muuttaisi virallisesti ja lopullisesti Yhdysvaltoihin.

Ja sitten koko maailma sulkeutui. Maan rajat sulkeutuivat. Kaikki puhuivat viruksesta, joka levisi kulovalkean tavoin. Jamison ei päässyt enää takaisin Yhdysvaltoihin. Lúcio ei päässyt enää takaisin Brasiliaan. He olivat jumissa omissa maissaan, mutta eivät toki olleet ainoita. Oli muillakin käynyt ikäviä kohtaloita. Osittain Lúcio aina välillä kirosi sitä, että Jamison halusi mennä Australiaan, mutta ei hän olisi voinut tehdä asialle mitään. Jamisonilla oli oikeus käydä kotimaassaan, tämä oli vain niin huono ajankohta. He olivat jumissa omissa maissaan ja pystyivät juttelemaan toisilleen Teamsin kautta. Lopulta koko kaveriporukka latasi Teamsin ja maaliskuussa 2020 he kaikki istuivat omissa makuuhuoneissaan Teamsissa juttelemassa, niin kuin joka lauantai-ilta. Lúcio istui sängyllään ja hymyili, kun näki tuttuja kasvoja ruudulla. Toki he olisivat voineet nähdä niiden kanssa, jotka asuivat Yhdysvalloissa, mutta he eivät halunneet ottaa riskiä. Välillä Lúcio kadehti niitä, jotka olivat saaneet pitää rakkaita vierellään. Tällaisia olivat muun muassa Jesse McCree ja hänen poikaystävänsä Hanzo Shimada. Hanzo oli tullut veljensä Genjin kanssa opiskelemaan liikuntatieteitä ja oli tavannut journalistiopiskelija Jessen. He olivat rakastuneet vielä myrskyisämmin ja nopeammin, kuin Lúcio ja Jamison. He olivat suorastaan rynnänneet parisuhteeseen, koska heidän rakkautensa tuntui todella olevan sitä _rakkautta ensisilmäyksellä_. Jesse oli puhelias, Hanzo hiljainen. Jesse oli riehakas, Hanzo pidättyvä. He olivat toistensa vastakohdat, mutta vastakohdat tuntuivat vetävän toisiaan puoleensa. Hanzo ei lähtenyt Genjin kanssa Japaniin juuri siitä syystä, että koko Aasiassa pelättiin virusta, joten Hanzo ja Genji eivät halunneet ottaa riskiä. Se oli aivan uskomatonta, miten vuoden alussa vain Hanzo, Genji, Hana ja Mei oikeastaan välittivät koko viruksesta. Toisaalta taas he olivat Aasiasta ja Hanan mukaan virukset olivat siellä arkipäivää. Joka tapauksessa Hanzo ja Genji jäivät Yhdysvaltoihin, joten Jesse ja Hanzo saivat viettää karanteeniajan yhdessä. Genjikin sai viettää sen oman poikaystävänsä Zenyattan kanssa, joka oli kotoisin Nepalista. Hän oli joulun ajan kyllä Nepalissa, mutta palasi sitten Yhdysvaltoihin juuri, ennen kuin rajat menivät kiinni. Hana taas oli Koreassa, jossa virus oli nyt jo levinnyt aika pahasti. Mei oli jäänyt myös Yhdysvaltoihin, kuten myös Angela. Mei oli kuullut Kiinassa jylläävästä viruksesta, joten hän oli suosiolla jäänyt Yhdysvaltoihin. Angelalla taas ei ollut syytä matkata tapaamaan vanhempiaan ja hän oli lisäksi kuulemma kiinnostunut jostain lääketieteen opiskelijasta, joka oli häntä huomattavasti vanhempi, mutta Angela ei suostunut kertomaan, kuka tämä opiskelija oli. Niinpä sitä oli Teamsissa yritetty selvitellä koko ajan. Fareeha taas oli Saksassa äitinsä ja isäpuolensa kanssa ja Lena tyttöystävänsä luona Lontoossa. He kaikki olivat rakkaidensa luona ja jos eivät olleet, heillä ei sentään ollut niin kamalaa tilannetta, kuin Lúciolla ja Jamisonilla. Tarve koskettaa ja tuntea toinen oli polttava. Toki Lúcio ja Jamison olivat harrastaneet puhelinseksiä ja joskus myös videokuvan kanssa, mutta se ei koskaan tuntunut samalta. Lúciosta tuntui, että hän oli taas 16-vuotias teini, jonka hormonit hyrräsivät ihan hulluna. Ja hän halusi Jamisonin niin pahasti viereensä. Mutta juuri nyt turvallisuus oli kaikista tärkein.

  
”Ja tuota… no, vessanpaperi oli loppu kaikkialta…” Lena jatkoi kauppareissusta kertomista.

  
”Meillä oli hiiva”, Jesse sanoi, ”ajateltiin Hanzon kanssa leipoa pullaa, mutta se jäi sitten vähän puolitiehen, kun ei löytynyt hiivaa. Mutta kuivahiivaa oli yksi paketti”. Jesse virnisti kameralle ja vilkaisi olkansa ylitse keittiöön, jossa Hanzo näytti tosiaan leipovan jotain, ”entäs mites Saksassa?”

  
”Ihan hyvää”, Fareeha sanoi, ”tosin… äiti ja Rein vaan kuhertelevat sohvalla, kun katsomme leffaa ja se on tosi ällöttävää. Haluaisin vain salille…”

  
”Minäkin…” Jesse huokaisi. Lúcio ei itse kokenut olevansa sali-ihmisiä, mutta kaipasi kyllä luistelua ja jalkapalloa. He olivat Jamisonin kanssa aina välillä käyneet pelaamassa jalkapalloa. Lúcio vilkaisi Jamisonia, joka jostain syystä oli mikki pois päältä.

  
”Hei, Jamie! Onko Sydneyssä hyvä sää?” Lena kysyi hymyillen. Jamison tuntui säpsähtävän kysymyksestä ja nyökkäsi, ”etkö voi laittaa mikkiä päälle? Olisi ihanaa kuulla ääntäsi, muru”. Jamison katsoi hetken vaivaantuneena ympärilleen ja pisti sitten mikin päälle. Sieltä kuului huutoa alakerrasta ja pullon räiskintää. Kaikkien katse muuttui surulliseksi ja alakuloiseksi, joten Jamison pisti nopeasti mikin pois päältä.

  
”Tämä on niin perseestä…” Jesse mutisi. Jesse oli aina se, joka tuntui huolehtivan kaikista. Hän kuunteli aina kaikkia ja halusi auttaa mahdollisimman paljon, ”etkö voi lähteä sieltä mihinkään?” Jamison pudisti taas päätään. Lúcio katsoi maansa myyneenä Jamisonia. Tuo oli aivan kamalaa. Ja nyt kun ei edes tiennyt, milloin Jamison pääsisi takaisin Lúcion luokse, tämä oli kamalaa. Lúcio tekisi mitä vain, jotta Jamison voisi asua vaikka hotellissa seuraavat viikot tai kuukaudet. Lúcio ei halunnut ajatella, että hän joutuisi puhumaan _vuosista_ ilman Jamisonia. Pari kuukautta hän kestäisi, sitten hän lähtisi virusta uhaten vaikka soutaen Australiaan. Hän halusi tulla pelastamaan Jamisonin tuolta helvetin talosta.

  
”Rakas…” Lúcio aloitti, ”ka-kaikki järjestyy kyllä… me selviämme tästä. Emmekö?”

  
”Tietenkin!” Mei sanoi, ”me selviämme! Ei tämä ole maailmanloppu. Nyt vaan… olemme vähän eristyksissä, mutta jos nyt jaksamme käyttää maskia, käsidesiä ja pitää etäisyyttä, niin näemme nopeammin”

  
”Ärsyttää vaan, kun joitakin ei edes kiinnosta…” Hana mutisi. Jamison oli edelleen hiljaa, vaikka tiesi Lúcion tuijottavan häntä koko ajan. Lúcio pelkäsi eniten sitä päivää, kun Jamison avaisi kameran ja siellä näkyisi pahoinpidellyt kasvot. Kyllä Jamisonin isä oli joskus lyönyt häntä, mutta silloinkin Jamison oli selvinnyt aika pienillä ruhjeilla. Mutta väärin se silti oli! Se oli niin väärin!

  
”Mietin vaan, että etkö voisi lähteä vaikka sukulaistesi luokse asumaan?” Genji kysyi ja Jamison pudisti taas päätään. Hän näytti joka hetki synkemmältä ja synkemmältä. Lúcio puri pitkään huultaan, kunnes hän sanoi:

  
”Mennään Breakout roomiin, Jamie”. Hän sääti nopeasti Breakout roomin valmiiksi ja kutsui Jamisonin sinne. Muut eivät kerenneet sanoa tähän oikeastaan mitään, mutta he usein ymmärsivät, jos Jamison ja Lucio halusivat olla kahdestaan, ”voit pistää mikin päälle, rakas. Ei minua haittaa vanhempiesi huuto”. Jamison empi hetken, kunnes avasi mikin. Nyt huuto ei ollut niin pahaa, kuin äsken, mutta se silti kaikui taustalla.

  
”Kiitos, Lulu…”

  
”Eivät muut häpeä sinua, Jamie. He ovat huolissaan sinusta. _Minä_ olen huolissani sinusta”, Lúcio sanoi ja kosketti pienesti ruutua, kuin yrittäen jotenkin maagisesti pikseleiden kautta antaa Jamisonille poskisilityksen. Se toi hieman pientä toivonkipinää Jamisonin silmiin, ”ovatko he käyneet kiinni?”

  
”Lukittaudun aika paljon huoneeseen”, Jamison vastasi, ”joten… eivät… täällä ei ole kauheasti virustartuntoja, joten olen päässyt käymään psykologilla ja apteekissa ja kaupassa, mutta… tämä vaan on…” hän hiljeni.

  
”…helvetin raskasta”, Lúcio lisäsi, ”Jamie… y-yritä kestää. Minä teen kaikkeni, mitä pystyn”

  
”Tulisit tänne”

  
”Jamie-”

  
”Kaipaan sinua, Lulu…” Jamison sanoi. Lúcion sydäntä särki, kun hän näki kyyneleitä Jamisonin silmissä. Se särki hänen sydäntään niin paljon.

  
”Minä tulisin… mi-minä todella tulisin, jos pääsisin, Jamie”, Lúcio sanoi. Tämä aika oli niin väärin, niin kamalaa. Jamison oli saanut enemmän ja enemmän masennuskohtauksia eikä hän ollut ollut nauravainen tai iloinen pitkään aikaan. He olivat pitkälti jutelleet yksinäisyydestä, surusta, masennuksesta… Mutta eivät koskaan niistä päivän iloisista hetkistä. Lúcio tiesi, että Jamisonilla oli myös ilon hetkiä. Hän katseli paljon YouTubea vapaa-ajallaan ja kävi aina välillä pihalla pelaamassa yksinään jalkapalloa tai juoksulenkillä – asioita, joita Lúcio ei New Yorkin koronatilanteen takia voinut juurikaan tehdä. Joskus Jamison oli syyttänyt Lúciota siitä, ettei hän ollut yrittänyt tarpeeksi kovaa päästä Australiaan. Mutta silloinkin Lúcio tiesi, että kyseessä oli Jamisonin masennus. Hän purki vihaansa ja tuskaisuuttaan Lúcioon, mutta Lúcio ymmärsi, hän halusi ymmärtää, ”kuule… e-ehkä tässä on myös jotain positiivista”

  
”Mitä positiivista siinä on, etten pääse halaamaan pikkuista sammakkoani?” Jamison kysyi ja katsoi Lúciota, kuin lapsi, jolta oli juuri viety tikkari.

  
”Ajattele, jos meidän pitäisi olla koko ajan neljän seinän sisällä. Alkaisimme vihata toisiamme”, Lúcio sanoi ja naurahti pienesti, yrittäen keventää tunnelmaa, ”Jessellä ja Hanzolla oli jo ongelmia sen suhteen. He ovat molemmat todella kipinöiviä luonteita. Ehkä pieni erossaolo tosiaan näyttää, miten kukoistava suhteemme voi olla, kun taas tapaamme”

  
”En voisi ikinä vihata sinua, Lulu”

  
”Enkä minä sinua, Jamie”, Lúcio vastasi hymyillen. Tämä itseasiassa toi pienen hymyn Jamisonin huulille, ”mutta tarkoitan vaan, että… kun näemme taas… se on varmaankin elämäni onnellisin päivä”

  
”Se on minun ainakin”, Jamison vastasi hymyillen. Hän oli pitkään hiljaa, kuin pohtien, mitä sanoisi, ”tu-tuota… Lulu… miten paljon sinä… rakastat minua?” Lúcio räpytteli hetken silmiään ja naurahti pienesti kysymykselle.

  
”Aika hiton paljon, Jamie”, hän vastasi huvittuneena, mutta Jamison todella näytti olevan aika tosissaan kysymyksensä kanssa, ”ja kuinkas paljon sinä rakastat minua?” pieni virne loisti Lúcion kasvoilla, kun hän katseli Jamisonia.

  
”Tosi paljon”, Jamison myönsi heti hymyillen, ”e-en rakasta ketään niin paljon, kuin sinua”

  
”Kaipaan sinua…” Lúcio sanoi yhtäkkiä, vakavoituen. He olivat niin monta kertaa sanoneet toisilleen siitä, miten he kaipasivat toisiaan, mutta Lúciosta tuntui, että juuri nyt hänen piti sanoa se. Hän halusi Jamisonin tietävän sen, ”tuota… moni on tuossa ryhmässä jutellut, että… joskus kun ollaan etäsuhteessa, niin… pettämisen mahdollisuus on aina suuri”

  
”Epäiletkö, että pettäisin sinua?” Jamie kysyi huvittuneena. Lúcio olisi kuvitellut, että Jamison olisi loukkaantunut tuosta huomautuksesta, mutta hän vain hymyili rennosti.'

  
”E-en! En! En koskaan! Mi-minä luotan sinuun! Luotan sinuun koko sydämestäni!” Lúcio korjasi heti, ”mutta… mi-mietin vaan, että… pelkäätkö sinä sitä?” Jamison naurahti ja hieroi hieman vaaleita hiuksiaan. Hän katseli hetken ikkunasta ulos, kunnes laski katseensa hymyillen Lúcion kasvoihin.

  
”Miten muka pettäisit minua, kun et pääse talostasi ulos?” hän kysyi lopulta, jolle Lúciokin lopulta naurahti. Oikeassahan hän oli… Sitä paitsi Lúcio tiesi, ettei halunnut ketään muuta. Hänen kaipuunsa kosketukseen ja hellyyteen saattoi olla suuri, mutta hän oli valmis odottamaan Jamisonia. Niin pahaa se kaipuu ei koskaan olisi, että Lúcio olisi valmis pettämään, ”luotan sinuun, Lulu. Samalla tavalla, kuin sinä luotat minuun”

  
”Minä en ikinä pettäisi sinua, Jamie. En pystyisi siihen”, Lúcio sanoi ja virnisti sitten, ”kukaan ei pane minua paremmin, kuin sinä”. Jamison rävähti hulvattomaan nauruunsa, jota Lúcio rakasti yli kaiken. Juuri tuota naurua hän oli kaivannut niin paljon.

  
”Se-se on kieltämättä totta”, Jamison myönsi, edelleen nauraen. Silloin hän kuuli koputuksen oveltaan ja ruutu meni mustaksi. Lúcio tiesi, että se tarkoitti, että hänen jompikumpi vanhempansa tuli ovelle ja Jamisonin oli pakko pistää läppärin kansi kiinni, ettei hänen vanhempansa näkisi. Lúcio joskus unohti, että Jamisonin vanhemmat eivät tienneet tämän seurustelevan hänen kanssaan. Vaikka he olivat olleet yhdessä jo neljä vuotta, ei Jamison voisi koskaan kertoa vanhemmilleen seurustelevansa miespuolisen henkilön kanssa. Ensinnäkin Jamisonin vanhemmat vihasivat homoja yli kaiken ja olivat varmasti senkin edestä rasistisia. Joten sen takia Lúcio ja Jamison olivat yhdessä photoshopanneet kuvia, joissa Jamison oli jonkun vaaleaverikön tytön kanssa. Sitä he olivat näyttäneet Jamisonin konservatiiviselle suvulle ja väittäneet, että Jamison muuttaisi naisen kanssa Yhdysvaltoihin. Lúcio tiesi, että Jamison luopui hyvin paljosta, kun muutti Yhdysvaltoihin. Hän oli sanonut Lúciolle, että kun hän viimein muuttaa virallisesti ja saa kansalaisuuden, hän aikoo kertoa perheelleen ja suvulleen totuuden. Mutta sen hän tekee turvallisesti kauempaa meren takaa. Lúciosta tuntui kamalalta ajatus siitä, että hän joutuisi eroamaan perheestään. Ihme kyllä, kun Lúcio toi Jamisonin näytille ensimmäisen kerran, hänen perheensä ihastui Jamisoniin. Varsinkin Lúcion isä oli pitänyt Jamisonia _fiksuna nuorena miehenä_. Se oli Lúciosta lohduttavaa kuulla, että vaikka Jamisonin perhe ei koskaan hyväksyisi heidän suhdettaan, niin Lúcion perhe oli valmis auttamaan heitä ja olemaan tukena. Lúcio tiesi haluavansa olla koko ajan Jamisonin kanssa, elämänsä loppuun asti. He täydensivät toisiaan niin paljon. Kun Jamisonista ei kuulunut mitään 15 minuuttiin, Lúcio sammutti koneen ja kävi makaamaan sängylle. Hän otti kännykän ja pisti viestin.

_Kaikki hyvin? :(_

Meni noin 5 minuuttia, kunnes kännykkä kilahti ja sieltä tuli viesti.

_Äiti tuli vaan juttelemaan tästä tilanteesta. Ei hätää <3 Jutellaan myöhemmin lisää_

Lúcio huokaisi helpotuksesta, mutta myös kaipuusta. Ilta oli alkanut laskeutua ja täällä hän istui, yksin. Hän halusi niin pahasti rutistaa Jamisonin lähelle itseään, mutta… ei, se ei ollut nyt mahdollista. Lúcio siirsi katseensa turhautuneena ikkunaan ja katseli New Yorkin valoja väsyneenä. Miten hän olikin näin väsynyt? Ehkä tämä ylimääräinen ajattelu sai hänet väsyneeksi. Voi luoja, hänen pitäisi nukkua enemmän…

* * *

Elettiin huhtikuun alkua, karanteeniajan alusta oli noin kuukausi. Lúcio oli seurannut kiivaasti Yhdysvaltojen ja Australian tilannetta ja nytkin hän kuunteli uutisia kiinnostuneena. Lúcio oli tehnyt aika paljon nettiin musiikkia ja hänen aika laaja Patreon-tilinsä suorastaan elätti hänet. Toki Lúcio piti etämusiikintunteja, joista hän sai palkkansa, mutta Patreon-tili auttoi myös. Nyt tosin Lúcio istui olohuoneessa ja tuijotti televisiota, missä käytiin läpi lukuja. Tällä hetkellä Yhdysvallat… 25 334 uutta tapausta tänä päivänä. Australiassa taas… vain 26 tapausta tänään. Se oli niin vähän verrattuna tähän viruksen mädättämään maahan. Lúcio oli myös ladannut itselleen erään matkailusovelluksen, jossa ilmoitettiin, jos matkustuskieltoihin tuli jonkinlaisia muutoksia. Mutta toistaiseksi oli ollut hiljaista, sillä virus vain jatkoi leviämistään Yhdysvalloissa. Australiassa pahin kausi oli jo takana, mutta sielläkin uskottiin toiseen aaltoon. Lúcio huokaisi ja sulki television. Hän käveli keittiöön keittämään itselleen aamuisen kupin kahvia, kun hänen puhelimensa yhtäkkiä soi. Lúcio kallisti päätään, se näytti olevan Jamison. Mitä hän nyt soitti? Lúcio vastasi ja pisti kaiuttimen päälle.

  
”Huomenta, muru. Kuinka paljon kello on siellä?” Lúcio kysyi, ”täällä on aamu…”

  
”Minä pääsen tulemaan!” Jamison suorastaan kiljui kännykkään ja Lúcio säpsähti. Mitä… mitä hän juuri sanoi?

  
”Mi-mitä?”

  
”Pääsen tulemaan sinne! Tänään tuli ilmoitus, että rajat avataan toistaiseksi ja pääsen heti viikonlopun lennolla sinne! O-olen varannut perjantaille jo lipun!” Jamison iloitsi. Lusikka tipahti Lúcion kädestä. Nyt oli tiistai… Ja Jamison tulisi perjantaina! Hän näkisi Jamisonin perjantaina! Niin monen kuukauden jälkeen… Lúcio meinasi purskahtaa itkuun ja hän vain hymyili enemmän.

  
”Jamie! I-ihanaa! Niin mukava kuulla! Tu-tulen sinua vastaan lentokentälle! Monelta lentosi lähtee? Monelta se on täällä? Onko sinulla paljon laukkuja?” Lúcio pommitti Jamisonia kysymyksillä, mutta puhelimesta kaikui vain nauru. Jamison nauroi hetken, kunnes hän veti henkeä ja sanoi huokaisten:

  
”Voi, rakastan sinua niin paljon” Lúcio katsoi hymyillen kännykkäänsä, jossa näkyi kuva kieltä näyttävästä Jamisonista, joka näytti rauhanmerkkiä. Hän nosti kännykän käsiinsä ja suukotti hellästi ruudulla näkyvää kuvaa.

  
”Minäkin sinua… ei enää kauaa…” hän kuiskasi. Koko illan Lúcio vaan pisti viestejä kavereilleen ja iloitsi heidän kanssaan, miten Jamison oli pian tulossa Yhdysvaltoihin. Lúcio soitti lisäksi vanhemmilleen, suorastaan kiljuen innosta. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä, että viimein kaikkien näiden kuukausien jälkeen hän näkisi taas Jamisonin.

* * *

Aika kului hitaasti ja koko viikko tuntui uskomattoman raskaalta ja tylsältä, koska perjantai ei millään halunnut tulla nopeammin. Lúcio alkoi olla jo turhautunut siitä, että maailma tahallaan yritti hidastaa aikaa ja tehdä perjantain odottamisesta ikuisuuden. Lopulta kuitenkin kunnioitettu päivä koitti ja Lúcio pisti kasvomaskin päähänsä lähtiessään taksilla kohti lentoasemaa. Tämä oli ensimmäinen päivä, kun Lúcio oli pariin viikkoon käynyt ulkona. Hän ei halunnut riskeerata ketään ja oli tilannut ruoatkin kotiovelle. Mutta nyt hän oli valmis rikkomaan kaikkia fiksujen ihmisten lakeja ihan vain rakkauden tähden. Ehkä hän oli tyhmä joidenkin mielestä, ehkä hän oli hullu. Mutta hänen oli yksinkertaisesti vain päästävä tapaamaan rakastaan. Kun taksi viimein saapui lentokentälle, Lúcio suorastaan hyppeli sisälle odottamaan. Hän tosin joutui odottelemaan pidemmänkin aikaa, sillä lento oli hieman myöhässä. Lúcio istui aika kauan lentokentän kahvilassa ja vilkuili ympärilleen, toivoen ettei kukaan katsoisi häntä vihaisesti. Lúcio oli kokenut eräänlaista häpeää ja huonoa omaatuntoa siitä, että hän ja Jamison olivat valmiita rikkomaan tällä tavalla rajoituksia. Mutta ikävä oli suuri, eikä Lúcio halunnut Jamisonin kärsivän enää hetkeäkään. Hän pääsisi eroon ikävistä vanhemmistaan ja kun he tulisivat Lúcion asunnolle, he eivät poistuisi, ennen kuin pandemia olisi ohi. Toki Jamison suunnitteli tekevänsä jonkinlaista etätyötä ja saattaisi joskus pystyä tekemään myös lähityönä, mutta nyt toistaiseksi heidän rahansa riittäisivät tähän. He voisivat huoletta viettää karanteeniajan yhdessä – vei se sitten kaksi viikkoa tai kaksi vuotta. Viimein Lúcio kuuli kuulutuksen lennosta, joten hän riensi odottamaan terminaaliin. Ja kun hän näki tutut kasvot, hän meinasi pakahtua rakkaudesta. Vaaleat hiukset, maskin läpi näkyvä leveä hymy, sininen ruutupaita, sekä matkalaukku ja tummat housut… Se oli hänen rakkaansa. Lúcio ei ollut koskaan juossut niin kovaa. Hän ryntäsi heti kaulailemaan Jamisonin kanssa, rutistaen kovaa. He molemmat purskahtivat heti itkuun ja vain rutistivat toisiaan, itkien. Heidän kasvomaskinsa kostuivat kyynelistä. Siinä he seisoivat, rutistaen toisiaan useamman minuutin. Melkein viisi minuuttia he vain seisoivat ja rutistivat. Lopulta he kuitenkin päästivät irti ja katsoivat toisiaan onnellisina silmiin.

  
”Tu-tule… otetaan taksi ja mennään kotiin”, Lúcio kuiskasi. Hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta Jamisonin silmän alla olevaa mustelmaa, mutta hän päätti jutella asiasta vasta kotona. Nyt he kävelisivät käsi kädessä kotiin, yhdessä.

* * *

Illalla Lúcio istui telkkarin ääressä neulomassa, kun Jamison tuli suihkusta. Hän puki päälleen topin ja housut ja kuivasi hieman hiuksiaan, ennen kuin meni istumaan rakkaansa viereen.

  
”Tuleeko sinulle ikävä kotimaatasi?” Lúcio kysyi ja Jamison naurahti vain. Hän oli ihanan pirteä, ihanan energinen, kun pääsi turvaan rakkaansa luokse.

  
”Ei todellakaan… siellä on vain ikäviä muistoja… tai no… sukulaiset ovat ihan jees, mutta… Minä olen niin onnellinen, että olen täällä”, Jamison sanoi hymyillen, ”nyt minulla on aikaa hoitaa itseäni… ja meitä” Jamie nappasi pikkuisen Lúcion syliinsä ja painoi heidän päänsä yhteen rakastuneena.

  
”Juuri niin… erityisesti meitä…” Lúcio kuiskasi. Hän silitteli Jamien poskea peukalollaan ja kosketti hänen mustelmaansa. He olivat puhuneet siitä. He olivat puhuneet siitä, miten ennen lähtöä Jamie oli saanut nyrkistä isältään. Jamison oli kuitenkin sopinut asiat isänsä kanssa ja oli lähtenyt rauhallisissa merkeissä. Hän päätti nyt pari viikkoa rentoutua, ennen kuin soittaisi kotiin ja kertoisi, minne hän todella lähti ja kenen luokse. Lúciolla oli myös töitä; hänen piti hoitaa Jamien oleskeluluvat kuntoon ja saada valmiiksi viisumit, sekä erityisesti kansalaisuuden hakeminen. Mutta juuri nyt se ei ollut prioriteettilistan kärjessä. Kärjessä olivat he ja se, miten he saisivat viimein viettää karanteeniajan yhdessä. He molemmat toivoivat, että karanteeniaika olisi lyhyt, mutta… Sitä ei koskaan tiennyt. Ei kumpikaan heistä.


End file.
